


Off limits?

by killing_kurare



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fun, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is my partner's sister considered off limits?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off limits?

  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): ["Is my partner's sister considered off limits?"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/733262.html?thread=96983118#t96983118)

“Chris!”  
Jill and Chris were just about to get in the police car to start their shift on the streets of Raccoon City, when a young woman came arunning.  
“You forgot your breakfast,” she explained while catching her breath and shoved a bag into Chris’ hands.  
The man rolled his eyes, and Jill grinned at the embarrassed blush that was creeping onto his cheeks.  
“Was it really necessary to come all this way and bring it?” he asked grudgingly.  
“Hey, I didn’t get up early to prepare something for my big brother so he could just forget it at home. You’ll eat it and you’ll enjoy it,” she said matter-of-factly, then smiled brightly and waved. “Have a nice day!”  
“Oh man …” Chris murmured as Claire turned around and walked off. “I’m just glad the others didn’t see this.”  
But Jill couldn’t care less for she was too busy staring at Claire’s behind shamelessly. That girl really knew how to work these hot pants …  
“Sooo … this is Claire?”  
“Yeah,” Chris sighed and walked around the car to get in on the driver’s side. Jill also climbed into her seat and whistled approvingly.  
"So … is my partner's sister considered off limits?"  
Chris stopped right in his movements to give Jill an incredulous look.  
Jill shrugged. “Just asking!”  
“I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear that …” Chris mumbled and shook his head.  
Jill gave no answer to this, just looked out of the window as the car pulled out of its parking space. ‘Well, I didn’t hear a yes,’ she thought grinning and decided to pay her partner a few more visits at home in the future ...


End file.
